With respect to abnormality diagnosis of air conditioning apparatuses, various developments have already been implemented. A fundamental technology of a diagnosis apparatus of an air conditioning apparatus will be described below.
A conventional air conditioning apparatus calculates refrigerating cycle characteristics of the air conditioning apparatus at normal time by performing a cycle simulation based on signals from a temperature sensor and a pressure sensor, which are at the entrance/exit of a compressor, an outside air temperature sensor and an indoor temperature sensor, a model name information on the air conditioning apparatus required for the cycle simulation calculation, and information, inputted through an input part, on an amount of enclosed refrigerant in the air conditioning apparatus, a length of connection piping, and a height difference between an indoor unit and an outdoor unit, and  then judges an amount of excess or deficiency of the refrigerant, abnormality of the apparatus, and a blockage in a pipe, etc. at the time of operating the apparatus. (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-133011    [Non-Patent Document 1] “Compact Heat Exchanger” by Yutaka Seshimo and Masao Fujii, Nikkan Kogyo Shimbun Ltd., (1992)    [Non-Patent Document 2] “Proc. 5th Int. Heat Transfer Conference”, by G. P. Gaspari, (1974)